


Fashion & Faux Pas: A Klaine Semi AU

by fearlesslyandforeverklaine (beingunpredictablewith5sos)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine, M/M, Model Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/fearlesslyandforeverklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the bright eyed age of 23, just a few months after he graduated from the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, Kurt Hummel sky-rocketed to fame after, would you believe it, he was interning at Vogue.com and had to fill in for one of the models at a big time fashion show. This caught the attention of many big names in the fashion industry and soon Isabelle Wright, his boss, was bombarded with emails and phone calls demanding to know who this no name kid was and why the industry had never known of him before now. Long story short Kurt is now a full time model for Vogue Magazine in New York and Isabelle is still his boss since she moved departments and his agent is Santana Lopez since she is now she is full qualified in fashion, marketing and modelling advertisement after her dance career was unsuccessful. Now that Kurt’s career is moving at such a high pace, he can no longer keep up with even the simplest tasks such as getting something to eat; this is where Blaine Anderson comes in, he is hired to be Kurt’s assistant, to provide Kurt with whatever he may need, and much to both of theirs surprise, that happens to span far wider than just his professional life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine semi AU means everything in gleeverse is canon in this AUverse besides any story lines Kurt has with Blaine because they only meet when Blaine is interviewed for the job.
> 
> Author Note: Faux pas is pronounced fo-par. In this fic Blaine has curly hair because well, I love the curls and it’s my fic so I can do what I want.
> 
> Please note that all kudos' and comments made here do not contribute to me posting the next chapter, if you want to see more of this fic and have tumblr please like or leave thoughts (in the answer box) of this chapter on this tumblr post: http://darrenstribrowsfanfics.tumblr.com/post/65478206813/fashion-faux-pas-a-klaine-semi-au-prologue 
> 
> a new chapter will be posted when the post has 5 likes or answers, liking and answering will only could as 1. Posting here is purely for the purpose of if people prefer to read in ao3 format as opposed to a specific blog format.

Blaine groaned as the screeching sound coming from his alarm clock filled his bedroom. 7:00am. Unbelievable.  At least this wasn’t a regular occurrence. If Blaine got this job he’d only have to be in at 9:30am meaning he could get up at 8:30am. Blaine yawned and ran his fingers lazily through his messy curls. Blaine had been enjoying his morning lie-ins since he had completed his three year business management and communications degree that previous summer; but now, it being early November, it was time for Blaine to be productive with his life. He was tired of his parents having to pay for him to live in his apartment, granted, until a few months ago, he was here for school, but then he decided to continue living in New York which meant his parents had to continue paying for him to stay. If he got this job, not only would he be able to afford to pay his rent in this apartment, but he could afford rent in a bigger, nicer apartment; this was a well-paid job since it involved an awful lot of footwork on Blaine’s part and was for someone who is pretty big in the fashion industry.

 

Blaine brushed through his curls slightly to tidy them and, having showered the night before, he put on deodorant then giving himself a confirming nod before going to choose his outfit. On the interview invitation slip it stated to dress ‘smart casual’ and Blaine took that as not to wear a suit, but come in more than jeans and a t-shirt. After looking through his closet for a while, he settled on a dress shirt and jeans and then, since it was cold outside he slid on a cardigan over the shirt. He looked in his full length mirror, happy with his clothes and then he picked out his shoes, light brown dress shoes, put on his watch and a couple of bracelets to accessorise.

“Done” Blaine confirmed as he straightened his outfit. He grabbed his satchel from its hook and headed out the door, locking it behind him. “7:35. Perfect timing.” Blaine said to himself as he walked down the street and then into the subway station… He arrived at Vogue headquarters at 7:55, perfectly on time.

 

“Hello how can I help you?” A cheerful receptionist asked from behind a huge desk.

“Hi, I’m here to see Isabelle Wright about an assistant position…?”

“Your name please” The receptionist told him.

“Blaine Anderson” Blaine stated simply, smiling softly at her. She tapped a few things into the computer and then nodded.

“Yes, here you are; floor 2, just wait outside room 206, Isabelle will be there shortly, your number is 7.” The receptionist informed him, handing him a small tab of paper with a 7 printed on it.

“Okay, thank you” Blaine replied before walking to the escalator, escalators in an office, incredible! As he got on escalator, Blaine started to get nervous; he knew how big Isabelle Wright was in the fashion industry and due to how vague the ad was for the job, he guessed the model was a pretty big name too. … Blaine sat in that chair for what felt like hours before finally his number was called. He stood up and took a deep breath before walking into the office. He was welcomed by a smiling Isabelle. Blaine shook her hand politely.

“Nice to meet you Blaine, please, have a seat.” Isabelle said and so Blaine did.

“Likewise” Blaine replied with a smile

“Well, let’s get to it shall we? So you went to NYU and did business management and communications, correct?” Isabelle asked, Blaine nodded.

“That’s right yeah, it was tough doing both but it was worth it when I was done”

“Well it may have been tough but I can see you did very well in both and I contacted your teachers, they said you were always working well and are a genuinely nice person, that’s something that’s vital in this job, being able to just simply be nice to people. You wouldn’t believe some people here” Isabelle said, laughing lightly.

“Oh believe me, I do, I’ve lived here since I finished high school, I’ve had my fair share of mean people.”

“That doesn’t surprise me; sadly …by the way, Kurt will be here shortly he just had to take a personal call” Isabelle explained.

“That’s fine” Blaine replied simply. His mind raced a little, if he was right, he could potentially be working for Kurt Hummel, the hottest new model in New York. He wasn’t just hot in the sense of being popular either, he was absolutely _gorgeous_! In Blaine’s opinion anyway.  As if by magic, after Blaine said that to Isabelle, Kurt came through the door at the back of the office.

“Hey sorry about that, everything’s good though thankfully” Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine. “Kurt Hummel; and you are?” Kurt asked politely.

“Blaine Anderson” Blaine replied shaking Kurt’s hand.

 

Now let’s see how Kurt’s morning went… 7:10am, Vogue headquarters that same day…

~*~

“Isabelle! Seriously calm down! We’ll get it done on time! Now you should drink your latte and focus on these interviews” Kurt told her encouragingly.

“You’re right, you’re right…How is it that even when you’re a big fashion icon, you’re still the one keeping _me_ sane!?” Isabelle asked him, her tone fraught with stress.

“I honestly don’t know” Kurt admitted, laughing lightly before taking a few sips of his coffee.

“So your dad has an appointment today right?” Isabelle asked. Kurt nodded

“Yeah he does, everything should turn out fine but I worry still ya know?

“Yeah I get it, I’m sure everything will turn out fine” Isabelle reassured him.

“Yeah you’re probably right”

“Alright now which design do you like the best?” Isabelle asked holding up four different designs’ sketches.

“The second one definitely!” Kurt confirmed.

“I agree!” Isabelle said smiling.

“Hey Kurt” Santana greeted

“Hey Santana, we have anything else booked for today?” Kurt asked and Santana checked her portfolio sized organiser then shook her head.

“Nope, just the interviews. Oh yeah and Rachel called, she’s coming to see you from Friday to Tuesday morning”

“Awesome thanks” Kurt said happily

“Oh and she wanted your new number so I gave it to her” Santana informed him

“Oh right, I forgot to tell her it, thanks again”

“No problem Kurt but seriously, any calls that aren’t job related that I get are being forwarded to this new assistant of yours when you hire them, got it? I can’t be dealing with so many calls” Santana told Kurt who nodded in response

“Got it.” He told her.

 

A few minutes later Kurt had nothing to do so, like most of his rare free moments during the day, he put on his stereo and sang Being Alive to the vocal-less backing track.

“I really don’t get why you chose fashion over theatre, you have a beautiful voice!” Isabelle complimented him.

“That’s really simple. I know fashion. I’m good at fashion. Fashion is almost guaranteed to pay. Theatre on the other hand is so, so, _so_ much work and disappointment and I realised that I wasn’t enjoying everything about it and so I turned to fashion. Thank you by the way” Kurt explained

“That makes sense actually, either way you’re welcome and that is a great song choice”

“Yeah, I thought so too, it reminds me of my college days, I sang it at my first winter showcase, that’s actually how I got into NYADA” Kurt explained.

“Well I can see why!” She told him smiling “May I join you?” she asked

“Of course you may!” Kurt told her and the two sang together until the song ended; Kurt giggled. “That was really fun”

“Yes it was! Well it’s 7:30, better start getting ready for interviews” Isabelle said

“Right, yes we better” Kurt agreed.

 

It was 7:45am and the interviews had just begun.

“We’ll be in touch” Isabelle said as she showed the first interviewee out the door.

“Well that was awful” Kurt said before sliding down in his chair and sighing

“Tell me about it” Isabelle agreed. The next few interviews were okay but unpromising since they had hardly any chemistry with Kurt. As the sixth interview finished Kurt’s phone rang.

“Oh I have to take this, we’ll be in touch” Kurt said to the interviewee before leaving the room from the back door of Isabelle’s office. … “Hello, dad?” Kurt said as he answered the phone.

“Hey son, just calling to tell you everything is perfectly fine, the cancer’s still gone” Burt said through the line. “I know how much you worry about me” Burt said.

“I worry with good reason! But that’s great” Kurt insisted

“I have Carole remember? I’ll be fine”

“I know but since Finn…”

“We’re supporting each other, honestly, we’re okay; we still miss you though” Burt told him.

“If you insist” Kurt said laughing lightly “I’ll be home on December 22nd I promise, then you have me all to yourselves till January 6th.” Kurt reminded him.

“I know, I look forward to it” Burt said.

“Me too dad, listen I gotta go, we’re in the middle of interviewing people to be my assistant since I can’t keep up because of my crazy schedule.” Kurt told him.

“Right alright, I’ll let you get back to that, love you Kurt”

“Love you too dad, bye”

“Bye” Burt replied and then Kurt hung up and headed back to Isabelle’s office.

“Hey sorry about that, everything’s good though thankfully” Kurt said as he walked into the office and over to the interviewee. “Kurt Hummel; and you are?” Kurt asked politely.

“Blaine Anderson” the boy replied shaking Kurt’s hand. Kurt was mildly in shock because _wow_ was this guy good looking.

“Well nice to meet you Blaine” Kurt said as he let go of Blaine’s hand and sat down.

“Likewise Kurt” Blaine said smiling

“So you have a very impressive resume, but I want to know about you as a person” Kurt told him.

“Okay well, I went to Dalton for the last three years of my high school life after being bullied and I was in The Warblers there but I only in my senior year, I was too self-conscious the rest of the time”

“Oh that’s so cool, you must have really enjoyed it, I know I loved my time in show choir, shame that we never got to compete against each other, I bet you’re an amazing singer” Kurt told him.

“Wait so you really were in show choir? I heard rumours but I wasn’t sure” Blaine said and Kurt laughed.

“Yeah I was. Performing was everything to me until I realised I only truly loved the singing part of it.”

“Cool, I still perform sometimes in coffee shops and stuff.”

“Sounds fun!”

“It is” Blaine said giggling. “I’d love to hear you sing sometime though” He admitted

“If you stick around long enough, you probably will” Kurt said teasingly

“Here’s hoping”

“Right well I have to go do some paperwork really quick” Isabelle told them, laughing lightly to herself when they took no notice of her.

“So tell me about your family Blaine”

“Well both my parents are doctors so they’re away a lot so it’s not often I see them and my older brother, Cooper, he lives in L.A for his acting.” Blaine explained

“That’s so cool; I’ve always admired people who dedicate their lives to saving others”

“Me too, although, it was annoying whenever I was sick as they’d always worry I was dying or something!” Blaine said and they both laughed

“Right well I think that’s the end of the time” Isabelle told them as she returned

“Okay” The boys said in unison before standing, shaking hands and walking to the door.

“We’ll be in touch” Kurt said before opening the door, waiting for Blaine to walk through it and then closing it. “Okay, him I like!” Kurt told Isabelle.

“Well we still have four people to interview” Isabelle reminded him…

~*~

Blaine walked down the hall with a smile on his face. That seemed to go really well, Kurt seemed really nice and he knew he wouldn’t mind being stuck with him almost every day since they clearly had things in common.

 

Blaine spent the rest of the day watching movies on Netflix and then around 4:30pm, Blaine’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“This is Santana calling on behalf of Kurt Hummel and Vogue”

“Oh hi!” Blaine replied suddenly feeling nervous.

“Hi, well I’m just calling to let you know that you got the job, you start tomorrow at 9:30am” Santana told him and he had to fight the urge to yell ‘YES!’ into the phone.

“Really? That’s great! See you tomorrow!” Blaine replied happily

“Yes, see you tomorrow, welcome to the team, bye.”

“Thank you, bye” Blaine replied and they hung up. His life was about to get very interesting…

 

To Be Continued…


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Blaine's first day working as Kurt's assistant at Vogue and, surprisingly, the day is uneventful; however, when the work day is over the pair have some fun through New York City which involves a lot of singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow this was not meant to be this long, I have no idea what happened...
> 
> Warnings: VERY LONG, some language
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please note that all kudos' and comments made here do not contribute to me posting the next chapter, if you want to see more of this fic and have tumblr please like or leave thoughts (in the answer box) of this chapter on this tumblr post: http://darrenstribrowsfanfics.tumblr.com/post/65655211356/fashion-faux-pas-chapter-1-thoughts
> 
> a new chapter will be posted when the post has 5 likes or answers, liking and answering will only could as 1. Posting here is purely for the purpose of if people prefer to read in ao3 format as opposed to a specific blog format.

Blaine woke up the next morning to his alarm clock, this time quite happily; see today was good because he got to start his new job and honestly, he was excited to spend all day with Kurt.

 

Today Blaine stuck to a warmer outfit, a jumper(sweater), his winter jeans with isolation inside, a scarf, his thermal socks and some warmer fitting shoes, lastly he got out his gloves, grabbed his satchel and headed out the door, locking it behind him, and getting on the subway. When he reached his stop, he got off and began walking to the coffee shop not far from the Vogue building. Having been emailed Kurt’s details, he took out his phone and texted Kurt.

‘ _Hey Kurt, it’s Blaine, just heading to the coffee shop before I come in, what do you have?_ ’ he texted

‘ _Oh hey Blaine, I’ll take my usual grande non-fat mocha please :)_ ’ Kurt replied

‘ _Gotcha, be there soon_ ’ Blaine replied. After that he reached the coffee shop; ordering Kurt’s grande non-fat mocha and a medium drip for himself. Then, once he had the coffee he slid on his gloves and made his way to the Vogue headquarters.

 

“For you” Blaine stated as he snuck up on Kurt, presenting him with his coffee, scaring him.

“Oh gosh Blaine!” Kurt said quickly after jumping in fright before laughing at himself “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry I couldn’t resist”

“Well okay, thank you for getting coffee” Kurt said, taking the coffee from Blaine.

“No problem, it’s what I’m here for isn’t it?” Blaine said and Kurt breathed a laugh

“Very true.”  Kurt said and Blaine giggled “What?” Kurt asked

“Nothing” Blaine said before sipping his coffee. _‘Damn it Blaine, pull yourself together’_ Blaine thought to himself as he realised how silly he was being.

“Okay whatever” Kurt said laughing too before drinking his coffee too.

“Got anything planned for today”

“A couple photo shoots, one from 10 till 12 then it’s lunch till 1:30 then the other from 1:30 to around 2:45.Should be done for the day by 3.” Kurt told Blaine.

“Okay, cool. Well it’s 9:50 right now, better get down there” Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

 

A little while later the photo shoot was ready to begin so Blaine took a seat on one of the chairs at the side of the room. He grabbed Kurt some bottled water from the mini fridge in case he needed it.

“Hey Blaine, Isabelle told me to give you this” Santana said as she handed Blaine a phone the same as his own but a different colour. “She gave it you so you can keep business on a separate number, it’s already loaded with the contacts you’ll need and a few of Kurt’s friends who are bound to call sometimes when he’s busy” Santana explained

“Oh great thanks” Blaine said and Santana gave him a nodded then with that Santana walked away, getting back to the work she was doing. Blaine spent the next 20 minutes setting the phone up to how he liked it, looking up every couple of minutes to check Kurt was still good and didn’t need him for anything. He didn’t. “Done.” He said softly to himself when he was happy with the settings and then he slid it into his pocket with his other phone. A minute later Kurt was taking a break and Blaine was right beside him with the water just in time.

“Thanks, I could use this right now” Kurt said a little breathless

“Yeah I can imagine, the amount of jumping you just did” Blaine said smiling

“Yeah it’s crazy but, gotta be done” Kurt said simply

“I’m impressed with how much you’re just taking it as it comes since you’ve only done this a few months” Blaine said honestly, he really was surprised at how Kurt was handling it so well.

“I did a lot of dance the last few years so I’m used to the level of work” Kurt explained and Blaine nodded in understanding. “Well I think they want me back now” Kurt said, handing the water bottle back to Blaine. This process continued until finally it was time to break for lunch…

 

“Finally” Kurt said as he sunk into the sofa in the lunch room. “I do hate photo shoots sometimes, they take _so_ long!” Kurt told Blaine as Blaine sat beside him.

“Hey you wanna go walk around for a bit? It’s not too cold right now and you look like you could use a bit of fresh air” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded

“That sounds perfect” Kurt agreed

“Great, Italian sound good? I know this amazing place a couple blocks over that does the _best_ pasta and pizza!” Blaine told him and Kurt’s mouth dropped open.

“How is it you know me so well already Blaine Anderson? Honestly it’s crazy” Kurt asked surprised. Blaine shrugged.

“I don’t really; I just know that Italian food is my favourite kind of food and was hoping you love it too” Blaine explained with a grin and Kurt grinned back. “Shall we go then?” Blaine asked and so they left for the restaurant.

“Blaine what if I get recognised?” Kurt asked worried when they were almost there.

“Don’t worry, they do take out, we can get our food and then find somewhere to sit where you won’t be seen” Blaine assured him with a smile.

“You really think of everything!”

“I try, I try”

  
20 minutes later the two had their food and where looking for a place to sit down.

“Hey I know a great little park not far from here!” Kurt said as he realised where they were

“I know exactly the one!” Blaine said

“Great, I’ll race you there!” Kurt said suddenly

“Really, that’s so childi- Hey wait!” Blaine said before running after Kurt. The two laughed as they ran and ultimately Blaine got there first.

“How…did you…do that?” Kurt said as he tried to catch his breath

“I run a lot and I box” Blaine told him with a grin before sitting at the picnic table behind them.

“I don’t enjoy running, honestly, but you box? That’s cool”

“Both are good stress relievers” Blaine said as he opened up his pizza box

“God I miss pizza!” Kurt whined

“You want a slice?”

“No, Isabelle would kill me”

“Oh come _on. You know you want to_. I won’t tell if you don’t”

“Alright, just one though” Kurt said, giving in then he took a huge bite. “Oh wow this is _amazing_!!”

“Told you so!” Blaine said before starting to eat.

“Yes you did!” Kurt agreed after finishing his pizza slice and starting to eat his pasta “Oh no. This is really, _really_ yummy.” Kurt said as all the delicious flavours danced on his tongue. “Blaine seriously why did you do this to me!? This is all I wanna eat forever!” Kurt insisted which made Blaine laugh…

 

“So tell me why you started boxing, I’m curious” Kurt said as they continued to eat; Blaine swallowed his bite of pizza and then began to talk, failing a few times because he didn’t know how to say it.

“Well honestly, when I started to be really badly bullied, I just wanted a way to defend myself”

“Makes sense, I wish I’d thought of that when I was being bullied but I’m no where nearly aggressive enough to punch someone” Kurt admitted laughing lightly “Why were you bullied, might I ask?”

“It’s simple really, the people at my school hated me because of who I love” Blaine told him

“Ghee I know how that feels…wait, so you’re, you know, gay?” Kurt asked nervously. Blaine laughed at how nervous Kurt was and how he had struggled to ask the question.

“Yes Kurt I’m gay, really, you don’t have to be so ‘walking on eggshells’ about it” Blaine told him

“Right, okay well, that’s good I guess, gives me someone to vent to. See, I was bullied ‘cause I’m gay too, one guy even threatened to kill me who, get this, kissed me and then denied it” Kurt explained

“Damn that must have been terrible”

“Yeah, worst first kiss ever, I’m sure.”

“Oh wow that’s even worse!”

“Yeah, I mean it wasn’t my first kiss _ever_ but it was the first one with a guy, the first one that really counted” Kurt said to which Blaine nodded

“My first time wasn’t much happier either, the guy I was with, my boyfriend at the time, dumped me right after, safe to say me self-esteem was ruined for quite a while.” Kurt said

“Mine was with this guy who I later found out only slept with me to make my friend jealous”

“Oh ouch, that’s cold!” Kurt said

“Uh huh but it’s alright, he wasn’t that great anyway” Blaine told Kurt, laughing then Kurt laughed with him.

“This is nice, I miss having someone I can talk to who isn’t all work, work, work. It’s not like I don’t have friends outside of work, it’s just that we’re all so busy that no-one’s got the time”

“Yeah, that makes sense…but hey you’ve got me now” Blaine said with a smile

“Yep”

 

The pair continued to eat and chat about just life in general like what Kurt did in his free time and he answered ‘sing and sleep and cook’ to which Blaine replied ‘same here’… Considering the pair had only met just over a day ago, they acted like they’d known each other for years; it was nice, to them, they were each-other’s ‘you get me’ person, who they could tell anything to, even if it didn’t make sense, it was true. “How do I feel so close to you already?” Kurt asked when he realised how close he felt to Blaine in such a short period of time.

“I don’t know, maybe we knew each other in a past life and chose to come back to meet again”

“Maybe” Kurt agreed with a smile. As they had now finished eating they made their way back to the Vogue building, chatting as they walked. “You know, if people see us they’ll probably think we’re dating” Kurt said to Blaine.

“Yeah probably but it’s an easy fix right?”

“Yeah, just an interview” Kurt told him

“Cool”

 

The afternoon photo shoot was going much the same as the morning one, only this time Kurt was just posing so, unfortunately for Blaine, meant he really didn’t need anything. Soon Isabelle came and asked if Blaine could help her organise her files since she felt lost in them and he clearly had nothing to do… “Are you sure it’s okay for me to go, because if you need anything…”

“Yes Blaine, it’s fine honestly, go do something productive with your time, no point you sitting here doing nothing when you can actually be of use somewhere” Kurt assured him.

“Well if you’re sure…I’m only a text away if you need me”

“Gotcha, see you later” Kurt replied smiling and with that Blaine left with Isabelle.

 

The pair went into Isabelle’s office, which was littered with stacks of files and magazine clippings.

“Holy crap Isabelle, what happened in here!?” Blaine asked, shocked as he stepped over a stack of files on the floor. “Honestly! Did a tornado hit in here!?” He asked again.

“Yeah, I’m the tornado. I don’t know how it got so bad! This morning it was clean and then while you and Kurt were down at the photo shoot, I lost a really important file and when I finally found it, I turned around and saw this…” Isabelle explained with a defeated expression on her face.

“Oh, well, that’s not good. Okay here’s what we do, you’ve got the drawers categorised right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then we get each drawer out and as we clean we decide where it goes”

“Why didn’t I think of that!? You’re so organised!” Isabelle complimented

“Yeah well in business management, we had to be, to get stuff done” Blaine told her

“Makes sense” Isabelle said as she began to pull the drawers from their cabinets.

“Here let me help you” Blaine said, pulling two drawers out, resting them on arm and pulling another two out and resting them on his other.

“H-How???” Isabelle asked, stunned, Blaine laughed.

“Well I get my strength from boxing and my balance from waiting tables at Breadstix in Lima for like three years” Blaine explained as he set the drawers in a line on Isabelle’s desk which, remarkably, was almost completely clean of papers.

“Cool, must have sucked to work that long in Breadstix though huh?”

“Nah, it was alright actually, you got used to it”

 

They worked through the files in silence for a little while until the silence was broken by Isabelle.

“So, Blaine, how are things going with Kurt, you guys getting along okay?” She asked curious.

“Yeah, yeah it’s actually a little scary how well we get along, I feel like I’ve known him for years”

“Oh well that’s good! Just be careful though”

“I know, can’t get too close or the rumour mill will start”

“Exactly”

“So how you doing with sorting over there”

“Good, good, you seem to be doing alright over there too”

“Yeah, I’m doing okay” Blaine said as he continued to sort. … Later they heard a knock at the door, they were almost done when Kurt walked through the door.

“Oh my god, are you still not done!? It’s 3:15!” Kurt said as he walked into the office

“No way!” Blaine said, quickly checking his phone for the time and sure enough Kurt was right.

“Why on earth is it taking so long? I thought it was ‘a few files’” Kurt said making air quotes with his fingers. “Are you really that slow at working” He asked playfully.

“No Kurt. Here’s what it was like before we started” Blaine said before taking out his phone and showing Kurt a picture of the disaster zone that was Isabelle’s office not two hours ago.

“Oh damn. Okay I take it back, this is impressive” Kurt said. Within the next 20 minutes they finished sorting the mass amounts of files, having an extra pair of hands definitely sped up the process.

“And done!” Blaine said happily as he put the final file into its drawer.

“Do you feel accomplished? ‘cause I do!” Isabelle said

“Yes I do!” Blaine agreed “It would have taken a lot longer without Kurt, so thanks Kurt” Blaine said

“You’re welcome!” Kurt replied with a smile. With that Blaine picked up a drawer then another

“Oh watch this it’s crazy!” Isabelle told Kurt and Blaine laughed before taking four drawers and balancing them, two on each arm, like he had before, and then one by one slotting them back into the cabinet. Kurt watched him closely in absolute awe.

“How the hell do you do that and how do you pick them up off your arm without dropping the others!?” Kurt asked as he was surprised and, he’ll admit, a little turned on. Blaine laughed again.

“Good balance and years of practise being a waiter at Lima’s Breadstix” Blaine explained and that made Kurt gasp a little in shock, how was that possible? How had they never met before??”

“Then how is it that we _never_ met? I went there so much!” Kurt asked

“Well I only worked Wednesday 4 till 8 and then weekends 12pm till 2:30” Blaine said

“Oh that explains it! On Wednesdays I caught up on my TV so I never went out and if we went on weekends we used to go around 7:30; still crazy though” Kurt explained

“Yep” Blaine agreed “Is that it though, are we done for the day?” Blaine asked

“Yep, that’s it, all done, thank god” Kurt confirmed. “I don’t feel like going home yet though, wanna walk around for a little bit? It’s still a nice day” Kurt offered to Blaine.

“I don’t either, so sure” Blaine agreed and with that they said their goodbyes to Isabelle and Santana, gathered up their things and left the Vogue building for the day.

“Where to my friend?” Kurt asked playfully

“I know this great spot that has this great little band that’ll play pretty much anything you ask if you pay them.” Blaine told him which made Kurt raise an eyebrow at him.

“And _why_ would be go there exactly?”

“ _Because_ , Mr Hummel, _I_ want to hear _you_ sing!”

“Oh no, no, nope, not doing that” Kurt insisted

“Please!!” Blaine begged, Kurt shook his head and so Blaine did the unthinkable

“No!! No puppy dog eyes, no stop that, _stop!!!_ Okay fine I’ll do it!!” Kurt said and Blaine grinned

“Yes!! Excellent! Follow me” Blaine said victoriously.

“That was mean, puppy dog eyes are my weakness!” Kurt told Blaine

“Works every time, it got you to do what I wanted”

 

Soon the pair arrived at the spot Blaine was talking about. Blaine gestured for Kurt to begin.

“Oh no, since you brought me here, you first!” Kurt insisted

“Alright.” Blaine said and before Kurt knew it, music began to play around them.

 

“ _So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent”_ Blaine began and Kurt looked at him, eyes wide. “ _And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit. Right to the top. Don't look back…”_ Blaine sand as he stood on top of a small stone bench. “ _Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check!_ ” … “ _I don’t ever wanna let you down”_ He sang, pointing at Kurt who giggled in response. “ _I don’t ever wanna leave this town!”_ Blaine sang as he spun on the spot, gesturing to all around him. “ _’Cause after all”_ He sang throwing his arms out “ _This city never sleeps at night!”_ He sang pointing to the floor as he bounced lightly on his heels to the beat. He got down off of the bench and sang as he walked to where Kurt was standing. “ _It’s time to begin, isn’t it? I get a little bigger but then, I’ll admit._ ” He sang as Kurt stood there in shock because Blaine has an _amazing_ voice! “ _I’m just the same as I was…oh, don’t you understand…?_ ” He continued “ _I’m never changing who I am…_ ” He sang making the last note longer to signal he was finished.

 

Kurt just stood there stuttering, lost for words.

“Blaine, that was…you are…you sound amazing!” Kurt complimented him still shocked.

“Thank you, I’m sure you are too but I’ll only know for sure when you sing” Blaine said suggestively

“Alright, alright!” Kurt said giving in. He walked over to the band and requested one of his favourites. As the music began to fill the air, Blaine grinned, recognising the song and knowing it’d be good.

“Being Alive, great choice!” Blaine called to Kurt who smiled and opened his mouth, beginning to sing; and when he did, everyone around him fell silent, fascinated at how beautiful his voice was.

 

“ _Someone to hold you too close, someone to hurt you too deep… someone to sit in your chair,  
to ruin your sleep…Someone to need you too much, someone to know you too well, someone to pull you up short , to put you through hell…” _

He sang and Blaine couldn’t help but watch his every move, listen to every note, and be totally, completely, immersed in Kurt.

“ _Someone you have to let in, someone whose feelings you spare… Someone who; like it or not,_ _will want you to share. A little, a lot._ ”

He continued and Blaine just became more fascinated. And then, before anyone knew it, Kurt belted out the next verse, Blaine’s jaw falling as he did.

“ _Someone, to crowd you with love! Someone, to force you to care! Someone to make you come through, who'll always be there, as frightened as you, of being alive, being alive, being alive!”_

He sang and no-one moved an inch…

“ _Somebody hold me too close, somebody hurt me to deep, somebody, sit in my chair and ruin my sleep and make aware of being alive! Being alive! Somebody, need me too much, somebody know me too well_ ”

He sang and his eyes flickered to Blaine, at that last part, who managed to smile through his shock.

“ _Somebody_ _pull me up short and put me through hell, and give me support for being alive…Make me alive! Make me alive…_

_Make me confused! Mock me with praise! Let me be used, vary my days…but alone, is alone, not alive!!!”_

Kurt sang and he was doing so, so beautifully that no-one dared stop him.

“ _Somebody crowd me with love! Somebody force me to care! Somebody let me come through I’ll always be there, as frightened as you, to help us survive! Being alive! Being alive…being alive!!!!”_ Kurt sang before standing still, chest heaving up and down, as he caught his breath. Everyone around him broke into applause and he gracefully bowed a couple of times, no doubt in his mind that that would be online by tomorrow. Oh well, he’d killed it, again. People everywhere deserved to see it this time…

 

After the applause died down Blaine walked over to Kurt, throwing his hands up in disbelief and mouthing ‘What!?’ as he did so. Kurt laughed, he loved how shocked Blaine was right now.

“Okay seriously! What, the hell, are you doing in _fashion_!? You should be the biggest Broadway star on the planet with a voice like that! Oh my god, wow, Kurt, incredible, truly, I’m in awe!” Blaine insisted shaking his head in disbelief. “Seriously I mean it, amazing!”

“Thank you, I did kill it didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes you did! Bravo!” Blaine agreed and Kurt giggled

“Thanks again” Kurt said grinning “Now what do you say we go back to my place and you can join me and Santana for movie night” Kurt suggested, linking his arm with Blaine’s.

“Sounds perfect but can I go home and change first?” Blaine asked

“Oh of course, okay let’s go!” Kurt said happily before whistling for a taxi. They got the taxi and Blaine told the driver the address. “Oh, bummer!” Kurt teased, Blaine nudged him.

“My parents bought it for me as my first apartment out here. Thankfully when I get my pay check this month I plan to move into a _much_ nicer place” Blaine explained

“Oh okay, how much are they paying you to be my personal slave anyway?” Kurt asked

“You don’t wanna know.” Blaine insisted

“Is that like a ‘you don’t wanna know because you won’t care’ you don’t wanna know or is it the ‘you don’t wanna know because you might die from the number of digits’ you don’t wanna know??”

“Second one. Trust me.” Blaine said

“Oh come on It can’t be that bad” Kurt insisted and with that Blaine pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and Kurt realised it was a wage settlement. Blaine handed it to him and pointed to where the final payment agreement was written; as Kurt looked at the number, he squeaked in surprise. “Oh my, wow okay, fair enough, wow” Kurt stammered

“Told you it was the second one” Blaine said and Kurt nodded

“Uh huh yep” He agreed as he looked at the number again, still in shock. “Blaine, you get paid the same as Santana!” Kurt said suddenly when it clicked in his mind.

“Wow that’s so cool!” Blaine said, taking the paper from Kurt, folding it back up and putting it into his pocket. A short time after that they arrived at Blaine’s apartment. “Come in, take a seat, I won’t be too long.” Blaine told Kurt as they walking into his apartment and so Kurt sat comfortably on the sofa while Blaine got dressed. Soon Blaine reappeared wearing a white and black striped t-shirt, lace up boots, jeans and a killer jacket with a hood.

“Oh my…” Kurt said as he caught sight of Blaine “You look…good, really good!” Kurt complimented

“Thanks Kurt!” Blaine said as his cheeks flushed pink slightly.

“May I suggest hood up though” Kurt suggested and so Blaine did so and Kurt felt his heart jump a little in his chest. “Okay damn Anderson! You look _hot!_ The bad boy look definitely works well on you oh wow” Kurt said and Blaine blushed again. “I’m deadly serious!”

“I believe you and thank you hey I have an idea!” Blaine said, biting his lip before quickly going to his room. When he returned Kurt was glad he was sat down because his knees went weak, now, Blaine had a thin ring of eyeliner on both of eyes; Kurt has to take a deep breath because he was so attracted to Blaine right now it was crazy.

“Holy shit” was all Kurt could manage to say

“Good or bad?” Blaine asked laughing lightly

“Good, definitely good, almost too good” Kurt insisted and Blaine giggled.

“Alright good” Blaine said smiling “Alright let’s go” Blaine instructed and so they left, Kurt still feeling a little weak in the knees. Kurt shook his head to focus and then they made their way to his place…

 

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and also liked how I put the 2.06 reference in there :)
> 
> To repeat: Please note that all kudos' and comments made here do not contribute to me posting the next chapter, if you want to see more of this fic and have tumblr please like or leave thoughts (in the answer box) of this chapter on this tumblr post: http://darrenstribrowsfanfics.tumblr.com/post/65478206813/fashion-faux-pas-a-klaine-semi-au-prologue
> 
> a new chapter will be posted when the post has 5 likes or answers, liking and answering will only could as 1. Posting here is purely for the purpose of if people prefer to read in ao3 format as opposed to a specific blog format.


End file.
